Cyanobacteria proliferation and water pollution caused by water eutrophication are the biggest harm for the worldwide water environment that lead to great economic loss and irreparable damage towards the biosphere of the earth. Along with the accelerated industrialization and urbanization by the economic development of China, environment pollution and degeneration are severer and severer, and bionomic control on water environment has become a crutial problem to be faced and solved.
The present antibacterial agents are hardly effective against cyanobacteria, a prokaryocyte that belongs to Phylum X of cyanobacteria, Domain Bacteria. Currently, there is only heavy metal chemical reagent, for example, copper sulfate and etc, which can control cyanobacteria. However, in practical use against cyanobacteria, the overdosed and repeated use of drugs due to their limited effects destroys against other beneficial algae, aquatic plants, organisms, and brings irreversible and perpetual wreck to the environment, as well as heavy metal agent residue with increasing amount in both the environment and agricultural products. Therefore, it is of great demand for the development of high-effective and safe anti-cyanobacterial drugs.